Shinigami
| image = | name =Shinigami | kanji =死神 | english =Death Gods | primary power =Zanpakutō | notable members =Gotei 13 }} are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. Namely, they are "balancers."''Bleach Official Character Book SOULS, page 29 They exterminate Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living; they ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+; page 140 Shinigami are the opposite of the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 535, page 13 Overview Shinigami are unearthly beings living in a world ruled by a different logic than the World of the Living. They possess high Reiryoku and a body of Reishi. They are invisible to those without spiritual powers.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED 68 When souls with exceptional spiritual energy train their bodies, they reach the level of Shinigami. The most talented of them become affiliated with various organizations like the Gotei 13 and the Onmitsukidō. Sometimes, a potential Shinigami is born among the residents of the Rukongai, and in some rare cases from Seireitei.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 97 Shinigami receive salaries, like workers in the Human World''Bleach'' manga; Colorful Bleach 4 OmakeWeekly Shonen Jump; interview, year 2004, issue 42 and also earn bounties for defeating Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 13, pages 9-10 Shinigami have a number of supernatural abilities: *'Longevity': Shinigami do not visibly age at the same rate as Humans and tend to maintain a youthful appearance for centuries. Shinigami can live for much longer than Humans, with some Shinigami, such as Retsu Unohana, being over 1,000 years old''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 523, page 19 and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto being at least 2,100 years old.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10 *'Enhanced Durability': While Shinigami can be injured and "die" like regular Humans, it takes considerably greater injuries to kill a Shinigami than it would to kill Humans.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 423, page 6 Decapitation is the only guaranteed method of killing a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, page 12 *'Reiryoku': Shinigami naturally possess high levels of Spiritual Power, which varies greatly in magnitude with the strength of a Shinigami. The more power a Shinigami has, the sharper their movements will be.Bleach manga; Chapter 59, page 15 A consequence of having Spiritual Power is that unlike powerless spirits, Shinigami need to eat.Bleach manga; Chapter 129, page 1 *'Zanpakutō': A Shinigami weapon, its shape is typically similar to a Japanese katana. Low ranking officers are issued an Asauchi sword, but high-ranking officers arm themselves with unique swords generated from their own souls.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 68 A Zanpakutō is a physical manifestation of this force concentrated into a blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 6 All Shinigami have a Zanpakutō, but not all of them carry one with them. Its shape differs depending on its owner.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 68 Exiled Shinigami There are some Shinigami who exist in exile, namely Yoruichi Shihōin, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 10 & 17 They will work with the Shinigami at times, but still exist in exile.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 13-15 Appearance Most Shinigami appear like average Humans. There are, however, a few Shinigami who are less Human-like in appearance. For example, there are much greater variations in body-sizes between Shinigami than between Humans, with small childlike Shinigami such as the 109 cm tall Yachiru KusajishiBleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 109 and giant Shinigami such as Sajin Komamura, who is 288 cm tall.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 96 Variations do not just occur in size but in overall appearance, too, the most notable example being Captain Komamura, who is an anthropomorphic wolf. Shihakushō: The black kimono worn by Shinigami. It is customary to wear a white undergarment underneath. Some wear bright colored scarves with it or shorten the sleeves.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 68 They commonly carry their Zanpakutō, which is in most cases tied to their obi sash. Duties World of the Living * : the process by which a Shinigami sends wandering Plus' (souls) in the Human World and send them to their respective place. Either Soul Society if they are good in life, or to Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc.). Konsō is performed by using the hilt of the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, tapping the soul on their forehead and transporting them to the afterlife.Bleach manga; chapter 1, pages 19-20 *'Hollow Cleansing': When a Shinigami slays a Hollow (evil spirit) with their Zanpakutō, they cleanse their sins. Once this takes place, a Hollow will return to its former state as a Plus and is led into Soul Society. This is called sublimation. Souls that live in Soul Society are reborn again into the Human World. Not all Hollows are sent to the Soul Society. Since Zanpakutō are only capable of cleansing sins committed after becoming a Hollow, Hollows that committed serious crimes when they were still Human are sent to Hell when they are slain.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 45 *'Soul Governance': Shinigami are responsible for governing the flow of spirits between the Human World and Soul Society. This is commonly carried out by balancing the total number of souls by moving and managing them in the Human world. All of the soul-related jobs are under their authority.Bleach Souls: Official Character Book, page 29 Training Shin'ōreijutsuin (Spiritual Arts Academy): An educational organization with a 2,000-year-old history, founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. It was once called the Shinigami Academy. It changed to Spiritual Arts Academy when it developed into an institute for the next generation of the Kidō Corps and Onmitsukidō as well the Gotei 13. In the Rukongai, it is still referred to as the Shinigami Academy. The Shinigami Academy is one of two groups that is not under the jurisdiction of the Central 46 Chambers.Bleach Official Character Book Souls; pages 98-99 Combat Zankensoki: Basic Shinigami fighting techniques. Zan refers to sword fighting techniques. Ken refers to unarmed fighting techniques. So refers to moving techniques. Ki refers to Kidō.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 260 *'Zanjutsu': Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō. The most basic fighting technique. *'Hakuda': An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight. *'Hohō': The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo. *'Kidō': Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power: Hadō and Bakudō. Mission Aids To aid in their missions, particularly when said missions involve more than simply dispatching a Hollow, Shinigami have a number of unique items to assist them in their duties. *'Gigai': The temporary bodies that Shinigami use in the World of the Living. They were created by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 *'Jigokuchō': the butterflies that Shinigami use to lead them to the World of the Living. they are also used as messengers in the Soul Society. *'Spiritual Limiter': All Shinigami captains and lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about 80% when they enter the Human World by use of a spiritual limit, represented by a seal called the , which resembles the symbol unique to their Division, in order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while there. In extreme cases, where their full power is needed, they can request a limit release. The command to release the seal is .Bleach manga; chapter 209, pages 12-15''Bleach'' manga; chapter 210, pages 5-8 *'Denreishinki': A vital tool for any Shinigami stationed in the Real World, this variation on a cell phone functions both as a regular phone and as a communication line with the Soul Society. It receives information about the time and exact location of a Hollow's emergence via a Global Positioning System (GPS). A Shinigami's kills are also recorded in the phone and can be used as currency (according to the bounty placed on each Hollow).Bleach manga Chapter 13, pages 10-11 *'Gokon Tekkō': a glove which has a skull symbol on it, which can be used to force the soul out of a body.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, page 13 Kisuke Urahara also has a skull symbol on the end of his cane, which can be used in the same manner.Bleach manga; Chapter 59, page 12 *'Artificial souls': as the name suggests, are souls designed by Shinigami scientists to separate a Shinigami's spirit from a Gigai, should they be inhabiting one, or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses if necessary. It is commonly called Soul Candy, as the Shinigami Women's Association complained that the name "Artificial Soul" was not cute and had it changed.Bleach manga, Volume 2, Page 122. *'Modified souls' are artificial souls designed to enhance regular Human physiology, making them capable of battling Hollows equally. The Mod-Souls are condensed into tiny, candy-like orbs and placed into corpses to achieve their function as soldiers to combat Hollows. The Mod-Souls were exterminated after the experiment was halted due to ethical reasons, since they were intended to be used to reanimate Human corpses to use as weapons against the Hollows. But there are still a small amount left; namely Kon, Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba.Bleach manga; chapter 15, pages 9-11 * : a memory substitution device used on humans who have seen Shinigami or Hollows. Also called Kiokuchikan.Bleach Official Character Book Souls; page 258 When used, a bird's head pops from the top of the device and produces a puff of smoke. The Human it is used on is knocked unconscious and wakes up a while later with a new memory. However, the new memory that the Human acquires is random and often based on the limits of what they will believe. For example, Ichigo's family merely believed they slept through a truck crashing into their house when it was used on them. Conversely, Orihime Inoue, who has a much more active imagination, believed that her house was attacked by a yakuza gunman.Bleach manga; Chapter 10, page 20. It was altered to a gun-toting sumo wrestler in anime Episode 3 Substitute Shinigami A is someone who became Shinigami by obtaining another Shinigami's power, or by going through a much harder and riskier process to transform him/herself into one. Obtaining another Shinigami's power is done by thrusting his/her Zanpakutō into the person's chest who wants to obtain the power. However, the percentage of success is low.Bleach manga Chapter 1, page 43 In the case of success, the person normally obtains around half of the Shinigami's power''Bleach'' manga Chapter 1, page 51, and only temporarily. The transferral of a Shinigami's powers to a Human is forbidden by the Soul Society''Bleach'' manga Chapter 461, page 12 In the case the individual borrowing the power being a Human, several difficulties arise, illustrated by the example of Ichigo. In order to be able to fight as a Shinigami, he has to leave his body and get into soul state, which can only be by use of a Gokon Tekkō or Soul Candy. In the former case, his body needs to be taken care of until he finishes his job and re-enters it.Bleach manga; Chapter 34, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 11, pages 5-7 If a Substitute Shinigami appears, Soul Society gives that Shinigami a special badge which they use to monitor and restrict the Substitute. However, the Substitute is told that it is a license which is given to Substitutes that prove beneficial to Soul Society to allow them to do their work and identify them as a Substitute.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 474, pages 8-13 The badge alerts the user if Hollows are nearby via an alarm sound which can only be heard by the owner and the item itself is only visible to other spiritually aware beings.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, pages 11-12 The Badge can also allow the soul to leave the body.Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 9 Visored Shinigami who have gained Hollow abilities, and use them to gain power far exceeding and beyond that of a normal Shinigami or Hollow. See also *List of Shinigami *Soul Society *Gotei 13 *Onmitsukidō *Kidō Corps References Navigation Category: Races Category:Shinigami Category:Important Terms